


Le manque

by Samazabini



Series: Ma meute [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Family, Pack Mom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samazabini/pseuds/Samazabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le manque : Absence péniblement ressentie de quelqu'un, de quelque chose, qui laisse une impression de vide ou d'incomplétude. Ils ont oublié l'impression de suffocation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le manque

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.
> 
> Auteur : SamaZ
> 
> Note de l'auteur : JE SAIS ! Je suis vachement en retard sur les autres fictions. Et j'en suis désolée, je vais tout faire pour y remédier le plus vite possible ! Mais voila, y'avait ce truc qui me trottait dans la tête...
> 
> Voila !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

**LE MANQUE**

**(Absence péniblement ressentie de quelqu'un, de quelque chose, qui laisse une impression de vide ou d'incomplétude)**

 

L'Université est certainement la meilleure période dans la vie d'une personne.

Spécialement les premières années. On est loin de toute autorité parentale (même pour ceux qui vivent toujours sous le toit de ces derniers), on fait ce qu'on veut, quand on veut et où on veut. Personne pour nous dire quoi faire, comment le faire et quand le faire. Personne pour les leçons de morale. Personne pour juger nos gestes, nous mettre des limites. C'est la Liberté avec un grand 'L'.

C'est la Solitude avec un grand 'S'.

Bien sur, on rencontre de nouvelles personnes qu'on adore et avec qui on ne cesse de rire et de s'amuser.

Mais dans le cas de Stiles, on laisse aussi son ancienne vie derrière soi. Et quand on fait parti d'une meute, cette distance devient déchirante. Elle devient pesante et insupportable.

Les autres lui manquent. Tous. Même Jackson lui manque. Son père lui manque, Melissa lui manque. Beacon Hills lui manque. Les loups garous, le danger, l'adrénaline dans les veines. Comment ils se retrouvaient tous, une fois par semaine, pour une canette de coca et un bon film d'amour — les filles gagnaient toujours… Stiles avait vite arrêté cette pensée sexiste quand il avait remarqué le silence royale qui pesait dans le salon lors de certaines scènes décisives. Et lorsqu'il avait surpris Scott et Isaac s'essuyer discrètement les yeux à la fin de Titanic. Sans commentaire. — les célibataires étalés par terre, et les couples blottis dans les fauteuils.

Les autres lui manquent.

Et Derek lui manque.

Atrocement.

…

Parfois tout va bien.

Il appelle Scott et lui parle pendant des heures.

Scott, c'est son meilleur ami. Son âme-soeur. Une partie intégrante de sa vie.

Sans vouloir être trop mièvre, Scotty est le Soleil de ses nuits. Il lui suffit d'un sourire pour que sa bonne humeur revienne.

Alors oui, Stiles peut rester des heures au téléphone avec Scott sans s'ennuyer une seule seconde.

Et puis il y a Allison qui l'appelle tous les mercredis soirs, vers 22h, pour une heure de papotage et de sarcasme.

La première fois qu'Allison avait appelé, le coeur de Stiles avait cessé de battre. Tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête, c'était que quelque chose était arrivée à Scott. Et sûrement que Scott était vraiment mal en point pour que ce soit Allison qui l'appelle.

Alors quand cette dernière lui avait sorti un : « Je voulais juste discuter », Stiles avait dû se battre pour faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, tant il était soulagé, tant sa crise lui avait comprimé la poitrine. Ce soir là, ils avaient tellement parlé, qu'ils s'étaient endormis le téléphone vissé à leur oreille. Et ce soir là, Stiles avait découvert cette fille qui sortait avec son meilleur ami et qui lui faisait totalement tourner la tête. Elle passa du statut d'Allison-la-petite-amie-de-Scott à Allison-une-très-bonne-amie.

Et c'est une bonne chose. Stiles a un coeur assez grand pour accueillir une personne de plus.

Apres elle, il avait eu la surprise et le grand honneur d'avoir un video conférence avec la sulfureuse, la génialissime, la ravissante Lydia Martin. (Oui, il avait entendu un tambour dans sa tête à ce moment là).

Et oui, Stiles verrait toujours en elle la Déesse qu'elle est en vrai. Il a compris depuis un certain temps que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle tenait plus de l'idolâtrie sans borne que de l'amour « amoureux ». Lydia est juste parfaite à ses yeux, et elle le restera éternellement.

Une profonde tendresse le traverse en pensant à elle.

Bien sur, au début, ce fut un peu gênant. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Ils commencèrent par parler de tout et de rien, principalement des autres, échanges de bon procédés —entendez par là, infos croustillantes — mais ces séances se transformèrent graduellement en séances de travail pendant lesquelles ils faisaient leurs devoirs et s'entraidaient dans les différentes matières.

Stiles commença à soupçonner que quelque chose ne tournait pas en rond quand elle l'obligea à parler à Jackson minimum cinq minutes, deux fois par semaines. Oui, il avait enduré maintes et maintes silences tendus. Et comme Stiles était Stiles et qu'on changeait pas une équipe qui gagne, l'hyperactif lança les hostilités.

C'était leur manière de communiquer à lui et à cette tête de mule qu'était le sportif.

Mais Stiles et les autres n'échangeraient cette tête de mule contre rien au monde, c'était leur tête de mule après tout.

Bien sur, cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Il dû caser le trio infernal dans son emploi de temps.

Un jour, ils l'avaient réveillé à 6h du matin en toquant à sa porte. Le bruit qu'ils avaient fait avait réveillé toute la résidence universitaire. La surprise l'avait gardé silencieux, les yeux écarquillés pendant un bon moment. C'est Erica qui, agacée, l'avait poussé pour entrer dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de colocataire.

Après ça, il regarde Erica et Isaac fouiner par tout et Boyd le regarder fixement. Oui, il avait flippé au début. Mais il compris très vite que Boyd remplaçait ses mots par ses gestes. Et Boyd s'assurait juste qu'il allait bien. Ce que Stiles trouva excessif mais tellement mignon et adorable qu'il s'empêcha de lui sauter dessus pur un câlin Koala.

Cherchez pas à savoir.

Il passa la journée à se faire balader partout par les deux blonds.

Finalement, le soir venu il ne put s'empêcher de les étreindre longtemps. Ils lui avaient tellement, tellement manqué.

Ça devait être réciproque, parce qu'ils s'accrochèrent à lui tout autant.

La révélation, il l'obtint grâce à son père.

Quand il remarqua que la moitié de ses conversations avec Derek consistait à lui relater la vie des autres, il s'en souvint.

_« Tu es la colle, Stiles. Celle qui les maintient ensemble. »_

C'est ce que lui avait dit le shérif quand il lui fit part de toutes les choses étranges qui lui arrivaient.

_« C'est toi qui les obligeait à communiquer. Qui s'acharnait à organiser des sorties et des soirées en groupe. C'est toi qui faisait passer les infos. Tu les faisais interagir entre eux même s'ils avaient du mal à le faire oralement. C'est pas toi qui organisait des missions sauvetage - réconciliation - remise en question - glace au chocolat, où je ne sais quel autres noms stupides ( Hé !) que tu trouvais ? »_

Certes, son père avait raison, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix ! S'il les avait laissé faire, ces crétins finis seraient restés chacun dans son coin. Isaac et Boyd seraient restés en marge sans jamais s'ouvrir aux autres. Lydia aurait continué à jouer les superficielle avec la meute et ils n'auraient jamais rien su du malaise d'être un enfant adoptés que ressentait Jackson. Danny aurait continué à ignorer les remarques homophobes qu'il recevait tous les jours — Derek avait tellement fait peur à ces crétins que leurs parents étaient venus supplier Danny de demander à son petit-ami d'arrêter de terroriser leurs rejetons (avec ses regards noirs) à la sortie d'école. Stiles n'avait jamais aussi rit que ce jour là. — Erica n'aurait jamais avoué — bon d'accord, Stiles avait avoué à sa place… — qu'elle rêvait de participer aux sorties shopping de Lydia et Allison. Scott — son petit Scotty si timide — ne se serait jamais lancé pour inviter les autres aux soirées qu'il voulait organiser.

Et Derek ne se serait jamais ouvert à ses louveteaux. Sa peur de les perdre les autres l'empêchant de leur adresser plus de deux mots monosyllabique — et à l'impératif, s'il vous plait ! (« Fait ça ! », « Bouge toi ! », « Fermes-là ! »).

Stiles n'avait pas fait ça par bonté d'âme. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de se mêler de la vie des gens. Il était trop curieux, c'est pas sa faute.

 _« En fait, tu ressembles à ta mère sur ce point, tu ne peux t'empêcher de considérer les autres comme tes petits et de tout faire pour les rabibocher. L'instinct maternel ! »_ , s'était esclaffé son père.

N'importe quoi ! S'il devait être le parent de quelqu'un, ce serait dans le rôle du père. C'est Derek qui se comportait en mère-poule. Sauf qu'au lieu de les câliner quand ils se blessaient, il les jetaient à travers les murs.

L'amour vache, comme on dit.

Alors Stiles s'y employa. Il reprenait du service, et son sourire-banane ne le quitta pas de la semaine. Enfin quelque chose à faire. Enfin quelque chose qui lui rappellerai Avant.

La première chose qu'il fit, c'est d'ouvrir les séances de révisions à tout le monde. Il laissa la tache de convaincre les plus récalcitrants à Lydia. Elle pouvait faire très peur quand elle voulait.

Bizarrement, les notes de certains — dont il tairait le nom — s'en étaient retrouvées vite améliorées.

À force de magouilles, Erica et Boyd se retrouvèrent à diner chaque vendredi soir avec Scott et Allison. Le trio que formaient Lydia, Jackson et Danny s'agrandit en accueillant Isaac. Il réussit à réunir ce dernier avec Scott devant un bon navet cinématographique sous prétexte de places gagnées gratuitement et d'un soudain empêchement qui disculpa les filles.

Stiles resta scotché en apprenant que l'autre informateur de Derek était Boyd et qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent à boire une bière devant une partie d'échec (« What the Hell ? Bières ? Echecs ? WTF ? » )

Et sans s'en apercevoir, Stiles se retrouva à parler à chacun toute les semaines. A écouter leur problèmes, rire à leur blague et consoler leur chagrin.

Ouais, bon d'accord, p'tète bien qu'un résidu d'instinct maternel trainait quelque part et qu'il l'avait attrapé. Un peu comme un rhume.

Sans se mentir, ça lui fit un bien fou de se retrouver au milieu d'eux tous et de les voir évoluer.

Son père avait dit que les autres ont besoin de lui pour communiquer entre eux. Mais en vérité, c'est lui qui a besoin d'eux. Lui, qui a besoin de s'occuper d'eux, d'être entouré par eux, d'être accepté par eux.

D'être aimé par eux.

Au final, le destin, c'est un petit malin qui s'amusait avec eux comme un gamin. Et ce n'est pas Stiles qui lui jettera la première pierre.

Oui, le trou béant qui faisait tâche dans sa poitrine s'est résorbé. Mais pas effacé.

Il lui manque le Roi de Coeur. Le roi qui règne sur son coeur.

Hurg ! C'est d'un gnon-gnon.

Mais sérieusement, vivre sans Derek…

Se réveiller chaque matin sans Derek...

Se retourner et de ne pas voir Derek le suivre…

Faire des crises d'angoisses sans un _« Respire »_ de Derek…

Sans un _« Je suis là »_ …

Sans ses _« Je t'aime »_ murmurés au creux de l'oreille…

Sans ses mains qui le caressent…

Ses doigts qui le dessinent…

Son regard qui le parcoure avec tellement d'indécence…

Ses lèvres qui esquissent de faibles sourires tellement chargés en sous entendus…

 

…Ça l'empêche de respirer.

Derek lui manque atrocement.

Il lui manque à en pleurer.

Il lui manque à en crier. À en hurler de douleur.

Ça explique surement pourquoi il se tient devant sa porte à trois heures du matin.

 

••• ••• ••• •••

•• •• ••

• •

•

 

Quand Stiles arrive à Beacon Hill, il pleut des cordes. Et quand il arrive devant l'immeuble de Derek — qui avait commencé à accueillir quelques locataire —, ça empire.

Alors quand enfin il se retrouve à toquer à la porte du loup garou, il dégouline de partout.

Un Danny sous la pluie est adorablement sexy. Un Boyd sous la pluie est sauvagement sexy. Un Scott sous la pluie est amicalement sexy. Un Isaac sous la pluie est mystérieusement sexy (à l'image des musiciens solitaires). Un Jackson sous la pluie (ou sortant la tête de l'eau de la piscine, parce que monsieur a une piscine, lui !) est à-coupé-le-souffle-ment sexy (jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche).

Un Derek sous la pluie était un _''Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive plus à respirer''_ , suivi d'un _''Je prends une grande inspiration, comme un noyé à qui on vient de faire un massage cardiaque''_ , on plonge dans le _''Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu… !''_ , puis dans le _''Mmmh, ces pectoraux… Mmmh, ces yeux… Ce torse, oh oui ! … Ahem !''_ , et on finit par un joli _''Mon Dieu, faut que je cache mon érection et mes tétons qui pointent…''._

Oui, Stiles peut se montrer très croyant par moments.

Bref.

Un Stiles sous la pluie est juste… ressemble à… a juste l'air d'un chat mouillé. Et pas un chat de race, non monsieur, un chat de gouttières. Celui à qui il manque des touffes de poils un peu partout.

Bref.

Ses cheveux lui tombent sur les yeux, ses fringues pèsent une tonne et il grelotte comme un malade. Ou comme un Saharien qui rend visite à de la famille au Pôle Nord.

C'était pas beau à voir.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvre dans un geste brusque, il oublia tout ça.

Derek est là. Derek est là. Derek est là. Et il est tellement parfait avec son boxeur gris, son jeans mit à la va vite et rien d'autre en haut. Il est tellement parfait et tellement à lui, que Stiles en a des palpitations. Il est sûr que se montrer comme ça est interdit par pas moins de soixante-dix états. Il n'y en a que cinquante ? Rien à foutre.

Il le dévore du regard, tel un assoiffé regarderait un Oasis.

Il l'a réveillé. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, la marque de l'oreiller lui barre la joue. Sa main qui n'a pas ouvert la porte masse une épaule. Et… et… il est juste là. Devant lui.

Derek est là.

Personne ne saurait dire qui a embrassé l'autre le premier. Personne ne saurait dire quand et comment Stiles est rentré dans l'appartement et s'est retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, son haut gisant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Mais ce qu'on pourrait vous dire, c'est la manière dont ils se sont dévorés. La façon qu'ils ont eu de répéter le nom de l'autre. L'urgence de leurs gestes qui ont voulu tout toucher, tout palper, tout posséder.

On pourrait vous décrire comment Derek a pris Stiles contre ce mur, précipitamment, durement, sauvagement. On pourrait vous décrire les râles de Stiles, ses cris, ses supplications, ses sanglots désordonnés. Ses plus vite. Ses plus fort. Ses plus, plus, plus… On pourrait aussi vous parler du fait qu'à aucun moment ils n'ont détourné les yeux l'un de l'autre. Qu'à aucun moment ils ne s'aimèrent autant. On pourrait disserter sur la fièvre désespérée dont fait preuve Derek et sur l'urgence de Stiles qui a répété des Je suis là. Parce qu'il sait. Il sait ce que Derek ne se croit pas capable de lui dire. Il sait.

On pourrait, oui.

On pourrait.

Mais déjà, Stiles s'arc-boute et se resserre autour de Derek.

Mais déjà, Derek s'abandonne en noyant ses halètement dans la bouche de Stiles.

Mais déjà, ils replongent dans les yeux de l'autre comme une promesse de ne jamais se quitter qu'ils savent éphémère.

L'amour pendant des heures, c'est pour ceux qui ont le temps, par pour ceux qui ont soif.

Très vite Stiles se retrouve assis à califourchon sur Derek, lui même étalé sur le fauteuil. Se sentir fier parce que son partenaire ne retrouve pas son souffle n'est peut être pas très gentil, mais Stiles n'est pas gentil, alors…

Merde, il arrive à couper le souffle à un loup garou, putain de merde !

Il pose sa tête sur le torse large de son petit-ami et écoute. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre. Il est surement très bizarre d'aimer les battements de coeur de Derek, mais tant pis. Marre de lutter.

Derek passe sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles avant de la descendre et d'agripper la nuque de Stiles. Si ce dernier n'aime les manières rustre du loup — on ne peut pas mentir aux loup-garous, mais on peut se mentir à soit même —, il adore la façon qu'a ce dernier d'user de stratagèmes qu'il pense discrets pour arriver à ses fins.

Il en ronronnerait presque. Presque. (On ne peut mentir à un loup-garou, mais on peut se m-… La ferme !)

_ Tu ne devais pas venir avant la semaine prochaine.

Voix basse, cassée, pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui a hurlé à la lune. Stiles rit à sa propre blague. Derek ne relève même pas. L'habitude, peut-être. Sûrement.

_ Tu me manquais.

Derek enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Stiles. Ce dernier cache son sourire dans ses cheveux. Cet homme est peut-être un idiot handicapé des sentiments, mais c'est son idiot handicapé des sentiments. Et il ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde.

Et pour l'instant, Stiles n'a pas la tête à la tendresse.

Un baiser par-ci, un autre par-là.

La main de Derek se crispe. Endroit érogène. Bien.

Il mordille une oreille, puis la jugulaire, puis la clavicule. Un suçon. Derek fait toujours en sorte de ralentir la guérison. Il aime tout autant le réclamer qu'être réclamé par son humain.

Stiles en tombe un peu plus amoureux.

Il happe un teton entre ses lèvres, tire avec ses dents, lèche avec sa langue. Derek en gémit. Parfait.

Stiles descend des genoux du brun. Avec une trainée de baisers, il se met par terre, entre les jambes du loup. Il léche les muscles dessinés, mordille la peau là où c'est possible, baise le nombril aussi crument que possible. Avançe ses mains pour ouvrir la braguette qui lui fait face et lance un regard à Derek à travers ses cils.

Il le regarde.

Derek le regarde.

Il le dévore des yeux. Avec sa respiration sifflante, ses jointures blanchis par la force qu'il met à s'accrocher au fauteuil.

Ses dents qui mordent sa lèvre inférieur.

Ses muscles tendus…

Alors Stiles lui sourit. Il se lèche les lèvres, frotte sa joue contre le renflement qui lui fait de l'oeil, retira le jeans — parce que monsieur était trop pressé pour l'enlever tout à l'heure et trop prude pour se balader l'épée à l'air — tire sur le boxer avec ses dents avant de lâcher et de laisser l'élastique rougir la peau.

Derek tressaille puis gémit.

Mon Dieu, ce que Stiles aime ça.

Mon Dieu, ce que Stiles aime ce homme. Ce loup. Cet homme-loup.

Et il ne se fait pas prier pour le montrer. Le lui prouver.

Quand Stiles a passé son adolescence à dire qu'il était peut-être gay, il ne le pensait pas. Non, vraiment. Stiles n'a jamais cru être gay. Surtout pas après les explications crues de Danny sur les relations sexuelles homosexuelles. Danny l'a traumatisé, sérieux ! A décrire, point par point, comment on suçait une queue, lentement, de haut en bas, comme si on léchait une glace. Comment ensuite la dévorer toute entière, tout en continuant à jouer de la langue, particulièrement sur le gland, qui est très sensible. Comme se délecter de la semence et apprendre à en aimer le goût…

Dégoûtant.

Et contrairement aux êtres humains normaux de sexe masculin, Stiles ne s'est pas imaginer subir cette torture. Non. Lui, il s'est imaginé la procurer.

Et contrairement à ce que vous croyez, il n'a pas aimé ça.

Pas du tout.

C'est dégoutant, avilissant et il n'en résulterait aucun plaisir pour lui.

C'est ce jour là qu'il a compris ne pas être gay. Jamais.

Il changea d'avis la semaine suivante, après un plaquage assez instructif en langue.

Et depuis, il adore sucer.

En réalité, il adore sucer Derek. Parce que, merde, être capable de mettre à genoux un mec comme Derek, c'est… Impossible à décrire.

Merde, il n'arrête pas de répéter le mot « sucer ».

Merde, encore. Il faut qu'il arrête de dire le mot mer-… Le mot qui commence par 'M'.

Il a l'impression d'être une chienne en chaleur.

Putain, il est une chienne en chaleur.

Derek grogne et se répand dans sa bouche.

Ok, il en a clairement rien à foutre.

Il remonte jusqu'aux lèvres de Derek exactement comme il en est descendu. A coup de baisers et de morsures.

Enfin, ses lèvres rencontrèrent leurs moitiés.

Enfin, il peut se laisser aller contre Derek.

Enfin, il peut lui murmurer un « Je t'aime ». Le premier d'une longue liste.

Quand il sent la terre tanguer sous lui et son corps se faire balloter dans tous les sens, il sourit et enroule ses bras autour du corps de Derek.

Et quand il se sent couché sur le grand lit, dans ce qui servait de tanière à l'Alpha, il ferme les yeux pour apprécier la fraicheur des draps sur son corps brulant.

_ La fenêtre…

Il laisse le mot en suspend. Derek sait. Derek comprend.

Stiles déteste la chaleur. Il la hait avec passion. Quand il s'était mis en couple avec Derek, il avait légèrement oublié la partie 'dormir-ensemble-tout-collé-serré' et autant c'est mignon et sexy, autant c'est chaud. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Et parce qu'il a le petit-ami le plus intelligent du monde, ce dernier a trouvé la solution de la fenêtre ouverte même à moins dix degré. Tout le monde y trouve son compte. Derek peut se blottir contre lui à son aise, et lui peut en profiter sans mourir de chaud.

D'ailleurs, il sent deja le corps du loup peser sur son torse et des baisers mouillé pleuvoir dans son cou.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

Derek se crispe.

_ Tellement, tellement, _tellement_ , manqué.

Derek grogne. Stiles en rit. Un silence salvateur les gagne. Ils se contentent de respirer l'odeur de l'autre. Le visage de Derek niché dans le coup de Stiles, les bras de ce dernier l'entourant et caressant paresseusement son dos musclé.

L'amour est étrange. Il peut vous rendre minable. Mais quand, tout va bien, vous vous sentez comme un dieu. tellement fort, tellement puissant, tellement riche. Tellement heureux. Tellement amoureux.

_Dis le.

La voix caverneuse sort Stiles de ses reflexions. Son sourire s'élargit.

_ Quoi donc ?

Un morsure plus forte le fait frémir de douleur. D'excitation. Le 'donc' à la fin de la phrase était de trop.

_ Dis le.

_ Il faut faire des phrases complètes pour communique Sourwolf. Un sujet, un verbe et un complément. Ou plusieurs. Des compléments, je veux dire. Et pas un complément abstrait dans le genre de « je veux ça ». Parce qu'on revient à la case départ et c'est du temps perdu de faire demi tour, tu comprends. Et puis franchement, qui veut- Aie ! Derek, on mord pas !

Continuant à grommeler contre les loup garous aux dents trop pointu, il ne remarque pas la nouvelle position de Derek, qui se tient maintenant au-dessus de lui, chaque bras encadrant un coté de son visage. Oh, joli biceps. Et joli avant bras. Et-…

Derek grogne encore.

Stiles relève enfin les yeux vers lui. Les yeux de l'Alpha sont les plus flippants, mais les yeux d'Omega, qui subsistent encore, sont les plus intenses. Les préférés de Stiles. Quoi ? le rouge l'excite grave. Oui, mais sa couleur naturelle est tellement attendrissante. Elle rend Derek tellement mignon. Quand il le regarde avec ces yeux là, Stiles fond.

Quoique… Il y a eu cette fois-là, dans la cabine d'essayage où… D'accord il aime toutes les couleurs des yeux de Derek. Sauf quand il deviennent noir. Derek est toujours triste quand il a les yeux noir.

Quoique… Il y a eu cette fois-là, dans sa chambre universitaire où…

Derek grogne encore _encore_.

_ Dis le !

_ Je t'aime.

Stiles rit à l'expression de Derek. Son air choqué est juste tordant. Comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Comme s'il ne l'exigeait pas depuis tout à l'heure. Ce dernier finit par fermer les yeux. Il remue les lèvres.

_ Encore.

_ Je t'aime.

Stiles lui caresse les cheveux.

_ Encore.

_ Je t'aime.

Stiles se rapproche de lui.

_ Encore.

_ Je t'aime.

Stiles pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Derek soupire. Et d'un coup il transforme le chaste baiser en un brasier. Lorsqu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, Stiles rit.

_ Moi aussi « Je t'aime », mon loup-loup.

Derek grimace à ce surnom débile et Stiles éclate de rire définitivement. Il inverse leur position et se met à cheval. Il embrasse le torse de Derek, coupant chaque baiser par un « Je t'aime ».

Le plus grand passe une main dans ses cheveux et finit par l'attirer définitivement contre son torse.

Ils se contentèrent de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment.

Stiles ne dit pas à Derek qu'il le serre trop fort.

Il en a besoin.

Et quand ses mains commencent à voyager un peu trop bas dans le dos de l'étudiant, il se laisse faire.

Il en a besoin.

Pas envie, pas désire, pas aime.

Il en a besoin.

 

••• ••• ••• •••

•• •• ••

• •

•

Quand Stiles ouvre les yeux, il fait encore une nuit noire dehors. Il a bougé don son sommeil. Maintenant il est totalement étalé sur Derek, mais genre totalement étalé, sans aucune partie sur le lit, tout sur le loup.

Derek est réveillé. Il le sent.

Et ce n'est qu'en tournant la tête qu'il la remarque enfin. Noire, simple, lourde, élégante. Prête.

_ 'Rek, 'quoi 'ne 'lise 'rès 'e la f'n'tre ?

Traduction : Derek, pourquoi il y a une valise près de la fenêtre ?

(C'est pas sa faute si vous ne parlez pas la langue des comateux !)

Un léger temps mort fait son apparition dans la chambre. Stiles attend calmement. Il est à deux doigts de se rendormie quand Derek consent enfin à lui donner une réponse.

_ J'ai un vol à 7h pour New York.

Un vol pour New York ? Son université était à NY. Oh mon Dieu… Stiles éclate d'un rire si sonore, qu'on doit surement l'entendre au Pôle Nord.

Dans sa tête.

Il est trop fatigué pour l'instant.

Il se contente de baver un peu plus sur le torse de Derek en guise de baiser passionné. Ce qu'il était fou de cet homme. Ce qu'il l'aimait.

Il lui faut qu'il trouve des chaines pour qu'il ne le quitte jamais.

Stiles a entendu dire qu'un cadenas, c'est efficace.

Mais que les bagues, c'est définitif.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà... Vous ne savez pas à quel point poster me stresse. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plait ! Il y a une petite suite qui traine quelque part dans ma tête avec toute la meute... Alors dites moi si vous la voulez.
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu.
> 
> Sama.


End file.
